


Sugar and Spice

by bleuchees



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Kid Fic, another tumblr request lol, but with a twist?, kid!akashi, kid!kuroko - Freeform, kuroko and akashi are transformed into kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 18:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13393686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleuchees/pseuds/bleuchees
Summary: Kuroko and Akashi are transformed into small children.This is mainly about the Generation of Miracles interacting with them, though it does have AkaKuro if you squint.





	Sugar and Spice

**Kagami**

The small boy crossed his arms and pouted authoritatively at Taiga.

"Just because I'm stuck in this body," Akashi hiked his oversized T-shirt higher on his shoulder, "doesn't mean I'm no longer intelligent." He garbled the last word a bit, but his twin red eyes burned a hole in Taiga's skull.

"Yeah, but, you know," Taiga cringed as the kid's expression darkened – why was he scared of a kid, this was embarrassing – "you still look like a kid and everything, so."

Akashi hmphed. It was adorably intimidating. "Let me speak to Midorima," he said authoritatively, arms crossing. His shirt fell off his shoulder. Kuroko sent an apologetic look over his shoulder. It was adorably placating.

**Midorima**

"Midowima." Kuroko giggled behind him – Akashi flushed, but forged on. "Status report, plllease." He overemphasized the L this time. Kuroko managed to hold it in, his cheeks rosy. He bounced the basketball he was holding in his arms and immediately lost control of it, scampering after it to reign it in again.

"Aomine and Kise are still searching," Shintaro said.

"What are their chances of succesh?" Akashi stared up at him, business-like.

"Impossible to say. Neither of their signs is at the top of the charts today."

"Akashi-kun." The high-pitched voice of a younger Kuroko interrupted their conversation. He held his basketball up. "I want to see who's stwonger as a five year old."

Akashi's eyes widened. "Intewesting," he said. "I will play you."

Shintaro suppressed a sigh. Akashi had already forgotten about their conversation.

**Momoi**

"What did you expect was going to happen?" Satsuki applied a bandage to Kuroko's knee, half-amused. He was so cute as a child, she just wanted to squeeze him until he popped. She resisted the urge, turning to Akashi, who was staring with a worried brow. Kuroko sniffled bravely, barely holding back tears. His whole face was red. "You're a much stronger player than Tetsu-kun."

"I'm sowwy," Akashi said, his face crumbling. As big fat tears rolled down his face, Kuroko broke down too, the two of them bawling together. Satsuki seized this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to hold them both close. They were so cute and small! She rubbed their backs.

"It's alright," she said, a little overwhelmed. She didn't know Kuroko could be so loud.

"I- I- I wanna go back to normalllll," Akashi wailed.

"You will," Satsuki said. She couldn't believe this was their former captain speaking. She wished someone would turn on a camera while she was busy, but Midorima was just rigidly watching from the side and Murasakibara was chomping on snacks. "Where are Dai-chan and Ki-chan, anyways?" she asked, exasperated.

**Aomine**

"Report." Akashi stared at Daiki, arms crossed and eyes red-rimmed. Next to him, Kuroko sucked on a milkshake in a similar state.

"We didn't catch the woman who did this to you-" Akashi's lip wobbled. "-BUT. She turned Kise into a dog for five minutes and he turned back, so, it's probably not permanent."

Akashi looked disappointed, shoulders slumping a little. Next to him, Kuroko scooted closer, holding his hand. "At weast we have each other." They gave each other watery smiles.

"Why are they like this?" Daiki muttered to Kise. "Gives me the creeps."

Akashi sent him a dirty look. He'd been overheard.

"I don't know, I think it's cute." Kise made a grabby motion at Kuroko. "Makes you wanna pinch their cheeks."

"Ugh," Daiki said, disgusted. Who would want to touch slimy kids? "Whatever. I'm going to play basketball."

**Kise**

"Here, widdle Kurokocci," Kise said, holding out a cookie.

"Please don't speak to me like that." Kuroko carefully enunciated his words.

"Okay." Ryouta gave him a sunny smile, feeling amused at the suspicious look he got in return. Kuroko tentatively took the cookie.

"Can I huge you? Just one?"

"No."

"Can I pick you up?"

"No."

"What about a picture?"

"No!" Kuroko waved his little arms agitatedly, bumping his milkshake. It fell over, the cheap top popping off and spilling onto the floor. Kuroko stared at the mess in devastation, mouth open.

"I'm sorry, Kurokocci," Ryouta said, even though he didn't really think it was his fault. Kuroko sent him a rare dirty look as if he could read his mind.

"Tch. I'm going to hang out with Aomine-kun." Ryouta watched him go, heartbroken but charmed.

"Ryouta," Akashi said sternly. Ryouta gulped.

**Murasakibara**

Atsushi crunched on a snack lethargically, aware of two sets of jealous little eyes watching him. He lifted another snack, crunching on it with satisfaction. The eyes narrowed. Kuroko approached first, settling down next to him and waiting expectantly. Atsushi kept eating. If he showed weakness now, they'd be on him like sharks. After a long 30 seconds of noisy chewing and rustling through snack bags, Kuroko finally caved.

"May I pwease have a snack?"

Akashi's head poked around the corner as Atsushi silently handed a candy bar over. He walked over, staring silently at Atsushi.

"May I have a snack," he said robotically. Atsushi handed him a snack, watching him immediately tear into it. Akashi paused. "Thank you," he said, dignified, and settled down next to Kuroko. The three of them sat there, peacefully snacking. When the kids were full, their eyelids started to droop.

**Everyone**

"Aren't they cute?"

"Shhhhhhh."

"Somebody take a picture."

There was a quiet rustling as Momoi and Kise rushed to get their phones out, snapping pictures of the scene before them. Kuroko and Akashi lay sleeping peacefully, Kuroko's head on Akashi's shoulder, Akashi's head leaning against his gently.

"So cute," Momoi whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> This was cute and fun to write ^^ I tried to structure it in such a way that none of the GOM got short-changed despite it being a short one-shot. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
